A New Start
by annacarter4ever
Summary: Face and Amy start a 'friendship'. This is the 6th part in my fan fic. The story before this is "Getting Help". Please let me know what you think of the story.


_This is the 5th part of my Fan Fiction. The parts before this were:_

1. Why Did I Get Myself Into This?

2. Getaway…

3. Losing A Member?

4. Getting Help

**Previously in the Fan Fiction:**

**_ _**

"We got into an accident and Amy and Face are hurt. Can you help us? Please?"

_"Of course, Murdock," Maggie said half yawning, "Come in."_

************************************************************************************************************

_Maggie walked over to Amy and put her stethoscope on, listening to Amy's chest._

_When she pulled away, Murdock asked, "Is she doing any better, Doc?" _

Maggie looked up at Murdock as she wrapped her stethoscope around her neck and replied, "Her pulse is still a little faint, but it's improved.There's not much I can do for her, though. She has to come to herself." Maggie looked down at her watch. "If her pulse continues to get strong at the same rate, she'll probably be conscious in an hour or two."

************************************************************************************************************

_Face had almost fallen asleep when he heard a small moan come from the table next to him.He opened his eyes and looked over to his left, seeing Amy slowly open her eyes._

_"Amy…" Face whispered to her softly, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Who's Amy…and who are you?"_

Here's "A New Start" 

"You're Amy and I'm Face." He said as he gave her a quizzical look, "You know that." 

As Amy started to look around, she guessed that she was in a hospital room of some sort.She felt achy all over, and her vision was blurry—she blinked a few times and was able to see better.With a small groan of pain, Amy raised herself halfway to a sitting position, resting on her elbows so she could get a better look at the man she was talking to.  
  
Face then looked into Amy's eyes and saw that she was truly confused. It then dawned on him, *Oh my God.* Face thought to himself, *She must have amnesia.*  
  
"Amy. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"  
  


"No." Amy replied quietly as she began to tremble in fear, "I can't remember anything."

Amy eyes started to brim with tears—she couldn't believe how confused she was.She looked at Face, still trembling.Part of her was scared of him because she didn't know who he was, but another part of her told her to trust him. 

Face saw a tear roll down Amy's cheek. She was obviously upset. Face sat up on the table and lowered himself slowly to the ground.As his feet touched the floor he felt a sharp sting, but the pain slightly lessened when he began limping over towards the table Amy was on. He then sat down on a stool next to her.  
  
Face gave a sigh, angry with himself. It made him feel terrible knowing that he was partly responsible for this happening to Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Face said in a whisper as he wiped the tear from Amy's cheek.  
  
"About what?" Amy asked.  
  
"About letting this happen to you.I'm so sorry."   
  
Just when Amy was about to speak, BA and Murdock busted through the door. Amy sat all the way up quickly when she heard the door open. Amy felt like her heart was about to leap out through her chest.  
  
"We gotta get goin', Faceman," BA said, "Decker is onto us. He's almost here."  
  
BA picked up Face and Murdock picked up Amy.Amy was still scared and looked over at Face for an explanation.  
  
Face glanced over at Amy and saw a look of fear on her face, "It's ok, Amy," he told her reassuringly.  
  
Murdock and BA gave each other puzzled looks, wondering what was wrong with Amy, but not having time to ask why.  
  
When the team made it outside, they could clearly hear the sirens and see the flashing lights in the distance. Hannibal was alreadyout at the van putting things away. After everyone had gotten in, BA took off.  
  
Later that morning, after losing Decker, the worn out team checked into a local motel. Face had also forgotten to let the rest of the team know about Amy's amnesia-they had left the doctor's house so fast that even Maggie didn't know.When he had realized this, he decided not to tell Hannibal and the rest of the team right away—he needed to talk to Amy privately first.   
  
Later onwhile BA and Murdock were having lunch, Hannibal was in the room that he and BA were sharing.He paced the length of the room, trying to decide whether or not to give Maggie a call.   
  
*Come on. You're acting like a teenage boy.* Hannibal thought to himself, *Just call her.*  
  
Hannibal sighed as he picked up the phone and dialed Maggie's number, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hello?" A voice on the other line answered.  
  
"Maggie.It's Hannibal."  
  
"Hi, Hannibal," Maggie replied.  
  
"Can we talk about this?"

  
"Yeah." Maggie replied.   
*********************************************************************************  
While Hannibal was on the phone with Maggie, Face and Amy were together, in the room assigned to him and Murdock. Amy was sitting cross-legged on the bed and Face was sitting next to her. Face was explaining her involvement with the team.  
  
"So…I blackmailed you guys?" Amy asked in disbelief as Face finished telling her how she became a member of the team.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I'm crazy." Amy said with a small laugh.  
  
"No, Murdock's crazy," Face reminded her with a smile.

  
Face's remark made Amy think of a question, "How do I get along with everybody on the team?"  
  
"Well," Face began, "First there's Hannibal. You two get along pretty well, but sometimes he gets on your nerves with his crazy plans. Murdock,you two are very good friends. Once in a while you help me bust him out of the VA-that's what we were doing when we got into the accident. Like I told you before, Murdock's in the psychiatric ward there."  
  
Face glanced over at Amy on the other end of the bed, who was seemingly deep in thought. Face guessed that she was most likely taking all of the information in and thinking about it, hoping that something would sound familiar to her.  
  
Face then continued, "Then there's BA.He may seem kind of rough and tough, but he's really nice and caring when he's not beating up bad guys."  
  
Face's thoughts then flashed back to when he had seen BA carefully picking up Amy's body when he and Hannibal had found them in the ravine.He could still remember how limp and lifeless her body looked, and the look of sadness in BA's eyes as he lifted her from the ground.Face tried his best to push the memory from his mind.  
  
Face snapped back to reality when Amy said, "What about you?"  
  
"Well…" Face said, becoming somewhat uncomfortable, "Let's just say that you." Face paused for a minute, looking for a good word to describe how Amy felt about him. When he thought of one, he continued, "tolerate me."

  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Well, we get along pretty well I guess, but we're not really close friends like you and Murdock are."  
  
"Why is that?" Amy asked, "You're so nice.I can't understand why we wouldn't be friends."  
  
Face smiled at Amy. He didn't really want to tell her WHY they weren't the best of friends. He had always liked Amy, and they had always gotten along pretty well together, but she had always made it perfectly clear how she felt about his 'lifestyle'. Also, he hadn't ever really wanted to be just friends with Amy like Murdock was.He wanted to be something more.   
  
"Neither can I." Face finally replied, "I guess it's just the way it is."  
  
"Was." Amy corrected him; "We've got a fresh start now."  
  
Face finally decided to tell her. It was a lot easier to do since Amy had amnesia and he wasn't telling the Amy that thought he was a chauvinistic pig that he had feelings for her—he was telling the Amy that actually might give him a chance. He knew that eventually Amy's amnesia would go away and she would be back to normal, but he didn't care—he still wanted to tell her.Seeing Amy so near death opened his eyes and he saw that he might never get another chance to let her know how he felt.  
  
"Amy." Face started as he took her hand in his, "I want to tell you something.I want to be more to you than a friend. I know that you don't have feelings for me, and that when you get over your amnesia you'll probably hate me for saying this.But I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."   
  
"I won't know until I get over my amnesia how I felt about you before, but I do know what I feel right now.I want you to be more than my friend too."  
  
Face started to lean in towards Amy. He knew he shouldn't, but he saw Amy leaning in too. Face took Amy's head gently in his hands and softly brushed his lips against hers. Amy responded eagerly as Face began kissing her more passionately. Amy and Face were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn't hear Murdock open the door.

** **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please post reviews/comments/questions/suggestions/ideas. Good or bad, I'd like to know what you think so far and what you want to see happen next. I WILL take what is written into consideration.I'd also like to thank Jenny for proofreading this chapter and giving me ideas and suggestions. Thanks Jenny, you're the best!__
    
     
    
     
    
     

** **


End file.
